Petit délire
by Lou96
Summary: Quand une groupie se met à jouer avec la science...
1. Partie 1

_''A Dubaï, l'impossible devient possible'' Documentaire Home._

**Ce texte est un délire, au niveau littéraire 0 pointé. **

**Il m'est venu à partir de la citation au-dessus, le 24 juin 2009, en cours d'SVT, pendant que l'on regardait le documentaire**_** Home**_**. Le passage de la fin, avec le truc de la discussion avec ma voisine, le documentaire pourri et le beau temps régnant dehors est vrai. Je ne suis jamais allée à Dubaï, ce texte est donc (évidemment !) entièrement fictif. Lisez, et soyez indulgents (surtout aux dialogues en anglais). **

**C'est juste pour le fun. Les passages sur **_**Twilight**_** sont un avertissement pour les nombreux fans de cette série : ne tombez pas dans la dépendance et ne confondez pas **_**Twilight **_**avec la réalité ! Sinon vous deviendrez comme le narrateur, qui fait plutôt pitié qu'autre chose, je trouve, même si elle est un peu parodiée. Et, bien que complètement débile, ce texte a un double sens : il prévient des dangers de la science. Vous comprendrez en lisant. **

**OoOoO**

**Enjoy ! **

**OoOoO  
**

Le jour où j'ai pris l'avion pour Dubaï, je pensai juste prendre des vacances – Dubaï étant le billet d'avion le moins cher que j'ai trouvé dans les destinations à l'étranger. Si j'avais su…

Je regardai distraitement par la fenêtre l'avion atterrir. La violente secousse qui parcourut mon dos quand il se posa au sol ne me dérangea pas : j'avais toujours aimé prendre l'avion, la peur de celui-ci m'étant totalement étrangère, et même incompréhensible.

L'hôtesse de l'air me saluant d'un « Au revoir, _Madame_ » eut beau m'agacer, je n'en montrai rien. J'étais à Dubaï, grande ville de près d'1 700 000 habitants – quand même ! – et j'avais l'intention de kiffer !

J'avais d'abord eu un peu peur, en partant sur un coup de tête de ma Bretagne pluvieuse pour me réfugier dans la péninsule arabique, de ne pas trouver de moyen de locomotion. Inquiétude totalement inutile, constatai-je quand un taxi s'arrêta devant moi, parfaitement synchro avec ma sortie de l'aéroport.

J'ouvris la porte, et, passant la tête à l'intérieur de la voiture, je demandai avec mon super accent anglais « Do you chpik Flench ? »

Tout ce qu'il retrouva à répliquer fût « No, but I speak English. »

Spike quoi ? Bon, peu importe, je m'engouffrai dans le véhicule et m'affalai sur la banquette.

« Euh… Is there… un hôtel… in that ville ? » balbutiai-je dans un anglais approximatif au chauffeur.

- I don't understand, I'm sorry. »

Il n'était pas quoi ? Sorry... Ah, je connaissais ! Cela voualit dire… Euh… désolé, non ? Donc, il ne savait pas, j'imagine. Il ne savait même pas s'il y avait un hôtel !

« Ralala, ces étrangers, connaissent même pas leur pays… » marmonnai-je dans ma barbe.

Le conducteur soupira, découragé, puis il se retourna vers moi.

« I'm afraid I can't help you. (Il fit une pause et se frotta le menton – en l'occurrence, son petit bouc) Unless… A _hotel_, this is what you want ? »

Je me raidis au mot « hôtel » et, bien que ne comprenant pas le reste de sa phrase, hochai vigoureusement la tête. Il sourit et se détendit.

« Because, without wishing to offend you, your English is… not perfect. »

Je fis une moue perdue – l'anglais et moi… Il comprit, et rit – pas méchamment.

« There is the _Bishop's hotel_. It's very good. I bring you, okay ?

- I'm... (quelle était cette expression, déjà ? Ah oui !) sorry, mais I don't… comprendre. »

Il rigola encore, et le taxi démarra. Où alliions-nous ? J'étais paumée, là.

Quand il s'arrêta devant un bâtiment recouvert de signes arabes et déchargea le coffre, je m'inquiétai un peu. Néanmoins, après son pourboire et un bref salut, je le laissai partir. Agrippant mes valises, je poussai la lourde porte de bois. Un hôtel !!! La joie me remplit.

Bon, c'était pour le moins… miteux. Les fauteuils de l'entrée étaient effilochés, et une jeune femme métissée tenait un vieux comptoir recouvert de poussière. Mais moi, toujours positive, je me dis qu'au moins, ce serait dans mes moyens.

« Hello ! me salua la réceptionniste. Are you european ? »

European, Europe, décriptai-je – êtes-vous Europe ? Que voulait-elle dire ? Peut-être européenne, non ?

« I'm… Frainss. (C'est comme ça qu'on dit, non ?) Do you chpik Flench, maiybie ?

- Oune piti peu, me soulagea-t-elle, me libérant d'un poids.

— C'est vrai ? m'exclamai-je, reconnaissante. Oh je suis contente parce que j'étais perdue et j'arrive là je suis partie de chez moi paf ! comme ça et de je savais pas ou aller je suis contente de vous trouver oh là là oh là là faut que je me remette je vais m'asseoir. »

Tout cela dans un souffle, possible ? Eh bien, apparemment, vu le record que je venais de faire. Je pris une grande inspiration et me laissai tomber sur un des fauteuils. Un nuage de poussière se souleva, et je toussai.

« Hum… Oune piti peu moi vite ? hésita-t-elle.

— Oh, je suis désolée ? C'est juste que… rien (J'avais trop peur d'encore sortir une bêtise) Vous auriez une chambre ?

Oune chombre, ben sour.

Je pourrais afficher mes posters ? demandai-je.

Quouls pousteurs ? »

C'est alors que je les sortis.

Une immense collection de posters _Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse_ et même _Breaking Dawn. _

Depuis la sortie du quatre, l'euphorie autour du thème vampire-mania s'était calmée, en cette belle année 2020, sauf chez moi. Car comment abandonner mes vampires préférés ? Ils ne me quittaient jamais, que ce soit mes 97 t-shirts, mes 786 posters, mes cinq livres (eh oui, Stephenie avait fini par sortir Midnight Sun !), mes quatre DVD, mes poupées à l'effigie des personnages de la série – les Cullen, Bella, tous les Volturi, les loups-garous, les Nomades et tous les autres –, mes 679 badges, ou tous mes objets collectors.

J'avais 24 ans, et ma vie tournait entièrement autour d'Edward et compagnie.

L'image que celui-ci m'avait forgé de l'homme idéal avait ruiné toutes mes chances d'en accepter un. Le moindre défaut, aussi minuscule soit-il, le rayait de ma liste de soupirants éventuels. Résultat : me voilà, toujours seule, attendant mon Edward qui n'apparaissait pas.

« Whouah, souffla-t-elle. Po mol comme collession, avoua-t-elle. Trop impresionnon. »

J'eus un petit sourire satisfait.

« N'est-ce pas ? »

Bouche bée, elle me regarda refermer mes deux valises spéciales _Twilight_, bleues, bien évidemment – la couleur préférée d'Edward – puis me tendit la clé, la mâchoire béante.

Tiens. 17. J'espérai que cela me porterait chance – l'âge éternel de mon Eddy-chéri-pour-lequel-je-vis.

Je l'enfonçai dans la vieille serrure rouillée du numéro 17, et j'actionnai la poignée.

Bon. Il y allait y avoir du boulot. D'abord, recouvrir l'hideux papier peint à fleurs par mes posters. Mais allait-ce rentrer ? En France, j'avais deux pièces exprès – j'avais renoncé à ma chambre et à mon bureau pour stocker ma collection, résultat : je campais sur le canapé. Mais rien n'était trop beau pour mes vampires adorés.

Bon, une heure plus tard, c'était à peu près présentable.

Je sortis, satisfaite. Soudain, une idée germa dans ma tête : J'étais à Dubaï, la ville où l'impossible devient possible ! réalisai-je soudain, me rappelant le documentaire pourri que nous avait infligé notre prof d'SVT, en cinquième – un jour où il faisait super beau, en plus, et enfermée dans les murs du collège, cette expérience m'avait paru d'autant plus désagréable.

Remonta également dans ma tête ma discussion avec ma voisine, à cet instant : si l'impossible devenait possible, pourquoi ne pas créer les vampires puis cloner Edward ?

Sur l'instant, cela m'avait paru désopilant, mais maintenant, cela me paraissait réaliste. Après tout, cela faisait déjà deux ou trois ans que l'on clonait sans aucune gêne des humains, alors pourquoi ne pas faire muter une cellule humaine, puis cloner le vampire obtenu ?

Jusqu'où allait la science ?


	2. Partie 2

Ce fût donc avec enthousiasme que je demandai à la réceptionniste l'adresse du médecin le plus proche.

« C'i… Misieure Abazid. Oune tri bo… solée, bon doctor. »

J'acquiesçai, sautant déjà sur place d'excitation, et me ruai dehors – non sans auparavant m'emparer de ma poupée en résine Robert Pattinson.

Je trouvai tout de suite. Sur une place baignée de soleil – il faudrait que je pense à revenir pour bronzer un peu –, un petit porche offrait un coin d'ombre. L'écriteau attira mon attention, car il était aussi rédigé en français, ainsi que dans plein de langues différentes. _Docteur Abazid, médecin généraliste (diplômé de l'EEC – Ecole Européenne de Clonage.)_

Clonage ! Parfait ! Je me frottai les mains, prise de frénésie. J'avais envie de monter sur le toit pour offrir un strip-tease au monde, mais j'étais pressée. Heureusement pour les passants : ils seraient tous tombés comme des mouches, traumatisés, sinon. Remettant une mèche blonde en place – même pas teints, mes cheveux, nananère ! –, je poussai la porte en verre froid.

« Can I help you ? demanda poliment la jolie standardiste.

— Pardon ? (Rien compris ! Quelle langue parlait-il donc, ces étrangers ? C'était bizarre, n'empêche ! N'étaient-ils donc jamais allés à l'école – en cours de _français, _par exemple ?) Euh… (Quelle était cette expression, déjà ? Ah oui !) I'm… seurry, beute aïe don't compris. »

Ses sourcils parfaitement épilés se courbèrent en accent circonflexe.

« Hum… hésita-t-elle. I'm calling the doctor, okay ? »

Je ne cherchai même pas à comprendre un autre mot que "docteur". Je trépignai déjà sur place, impatiente.

Elle décrocha un vieux téléphone et composa un numéro quelconque, prononçant des mots en arabe quand on répondit à son appel.

Soudain, un quadragénaire à la boule à zéro déboula dans le petit local, souriant.

« Bonjour Mademoiselle, me salua-t-il dans un français impeccable.

— Vous parlez français ? Oh, je vous aime déjà ! » m'exclamai-je, lui sautant au cou.

Il recula, gêné par mon expansivité.

« Hum, hum… Euh, comment puis-je vous aider ? »

Soudain fit demi-tour pour revenir avec une photo paradisiaque de Dubaï et trois filles assez canons en maillot de bain qui se mirent à danser (!) en chantant :

« A Dubaï, nous sommes là pour vous servir ? Que voulez-vous ? Un bébé aux yeux violets, un chien aux poils bleus ? Tout ce que vous voulez, car à Dubaï, l'impossible devient possible ! »

Elle arrêtèrent soudain de danser et prirent la pose, les mains sur les hanches et un sourire publicitaire sur un visage qu'elles devaient à la chirurgie plastique (comme tout le monde, en 2020 – sauf moi – elles étaient refaites, évidemment !)

Ouh là ! Où avais-je atterri ?

Ils sont tous fous ! Ils vont me tuer, me déchiqueter et brûler les morceaux, comme James, me dis-je, légèrement paniquée. Que la force vampirique des Cullen (surtout Edward, s'il vous plaît !) soit avec moi. Courage, courage, courage, Marion Louise N... (Je ne disais mon nom en entier qu'en pleine horreur, pour vous dire)

« Euh… Je voulais… Je voudrais un vampire. Un vampire qui ressemble à ça, expliquai-je en brandissant ma poupée Robert Pattinson/Edward.

— Pas de problème, nous pouvons tout faire ! Un vampire, dites-vous ? Grandes canines, peau pâle, ne sort que la nuit, peur de l'eau bénite et des croix, et tout les grands classiques ?

— Non, non, non et NON ! hurlai-je. Dents normales, ne brûle pas mais brille au soleil, ne dort pas, peau pâle, oui, beauté extraordinaire, yeux noirs quand il a soif, rouges – ou topazes si il a décidé de se nourrir de sang animal – quand il a bu, grâce hors du commun, vitesse, force incroyable, bref, tout le portrait des vampires de _Twilight_, inculte !!!

— D'accord, d'accord, marmonna-t-il en notant tout sur un calepin. Combien de modèles ?

— Eh bien, un me suffira bien, mais, attendez… (Je fouillai dans mon sac.) Voici le DVD du film. Vous pouvez en faire plusieurs exemplaires, ça se vendra comme des petits pains. Des Emmett, des Jasper, des Carlisle et même des Bella, des Alice ou des Esmée.

— Okay, c'est noté, ma petite dame. Comment vous appelez-vous, en fait ?

— Marion N…

— D'accord… Où dois-je livrer votre exemplaire ? »

Je lui filai l'adresse, l'inscrivant vite fait sur un vieux bout de papier (un post-it _New Moon_, et un stylo _Eclipse_.)

« Pas de problème. Livré dans… oh là là, je n'ai vraiment pas le temps. (Je me mis à hyperventiler. Mon rêve allait-il s'écrouler ?) Vous pouvez attendre une heure ? me supplia-t-il, avec l'air d'un petit garçon surpris en pleine bêtise.

— Une heure ? m'étonnai-je. Mais c'est super rapide ! C'est parfait !

— Merci de votre compréhension, souffla-t-il en s'essuyant le front, couvert de sueur par la peur de la réprimande. C'est que vous comprenez, la Poste est lente, ici, et puis il me faut le temps de tout cloner, d'en faire plusieurs et tout… »

Où était-je donc ? Une heure, lent ? Cela se voyait qu'il n'avait jamais fait la queue pour acheter une Barbapapa à la fête de l'école, LUI.

Après des remerciements émotifs – je dus verser quelques larmes de joie, un tout petit peu, hein (bon d'accord, c'était les chutes du Niagara, mais j'étais très émue, il faut me comprendre, qui ne l'aurait pas été ? J'allais avoir un vampire personnel !!!) –, je quittai le petit bâtiment, non sans sautiller d'allégresse. Un vampire, un vampire, un vampire !

Je montai sur un poteau de la rue et criai, les mains en porte-voix, tout en bougeant du popotin, pleine d'insouciance.

« Je vais avoir un vampire ! Un vampire ! Jaloux ? Un vampire va habiter chez moi !!! Il va me mordre ! Me sucer le sang ! Ce sera _sexy_, non ? »

Je remarquai une petite fille qui me regardait, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Une Française, sûrement.

Je m'en fichai. J'étais si heureuse !

Peut-être qu'il allait boire mon sang, genre Angel dans _Buffy (contre les vampires) _et Edward dans _Twilight_. Je frémis d'excitation.

Comment l'appellerai-je ? Edward, sûrement. Oui, Edward c'était bien. Ce serait mon Eddy personnel, mon chéri à moi.

Il se mit à pleuvoir. Sans me hâter, je continuais à marcher vers mon vieil hôtel adoré. Arrivée, je m'assis sur un banc, pépère.

J'étais trempée quand un camion s'arrêta devant moi. Ce fût avec les pupilles dilatées que je fixai des ouvriers descendre une cage. Une cage dans laquelle mon Eddy-pour-lequel-je-vis était enfermé. Edward, enfermé !

« Eddy, m'écriai-je en m'élançant. Tu es si beau, mon amour ! »

L'intéressé grogna. Tout y était. Cette magnifique tignasse aux reflets dorés, ses yeux pour l'instant noir, sa peau pâle, sa splendide et éclatante beauté… Stephenie Meyer disait :

_Mes yeux balayèrent la pâleur de son visage, sa mâchoire carrée et dure, la courbe plus tendre de ses lèvres, qui en cet instant, me souriaient _(bon là il grimaçait plus que souriait, mais bon…)_, la ligne droite de son nez, l'angle saillant de ses pommettes, l'étendue lisse de son front en partie obscurcie par une mèche de cheveux cuivre que la pluie avait foncés, les dotant d'une couleur bronze… _(tiens, il pleuvait ! Coïncidence ou…)

Tout y était ! Il faudrait que je pense à remercier ce docteur.

Je m'approchai de mon adorable trésor et lui tapotai la joue.

« On va bien s'éclater, toi et moi. Je t'ai fait quelques chansons.

« Edwaaaaard ! Je t'aaaaaaaiiiiiimeuh ! Comme une folle, comme une groupie, comme un vampire que je voudrais êêêêêêtre ! Tu vois je t'aime comme çaaaaaaaaaaa, braillai-je sur l'air de Lara Fabian.

« J'ai pas fini ! protestai-je quand il se plaqua les mains sur les oreilles.

« Il a les yeux topaze, il a la mâchoire qui tue, il m'a mordu le premier, il a sucé, c'est foutu !!! hurlai-je sur l'air de la chanson ''Elle a les yeux revolver, elle a le regard qui tue, elle a tiré la première, elle m'a touché, c'est foutu, etc.'' de Julien Clerc.

— Argh ! » gémirent les livreurs.

Ralala. Ces chansons étaient trop géniales, n'avaient-ils donc aucun goût musical ?

« Vous pouvez le relâcher ? »

Pour toute réponse, un type me tendit une lettre.

_A l'intention de Mademoiselle N…_

_Mademoiselle, voici un prototype. Le reste est déjà en magasin, et vous aviez raison, ça part, ça part ! Plusieurs milliers d'exemplaires sont déjà liquidés en quelques minutes. MERCI. Une recommandation tout de même : ne le sortez pas de sa cage, il est peut-être dangereux. Je vous ne le fait pas payer, bien sûr : c'est à vous que je dois ma renommée à présent internationale, en même pas une heure ! Vous devrez le nourrir, bien sûr, du sang animal est maintenant disponible en magasin. Il sait parler toutes les langues du monde, mais il est encore un peu… agressif._

_Vous assurant de mes sentiments les meilleurs,_

_Amicalement,_

_Docteur Abazid, Dubaï, le 17 juillet 2020._

« Alors, mon Eddy chéri, il paraît que tu es dangereux ? gazouillai-je à l'intention de l'homme de ma vie. Tu seras gentil, mon amour, n'est-ce pas ?

— (Grognement)

— Je prends ça pour un oui, mon bébé adoré que j'aime fort, fort, fort.

— (Grognement) »

Je souris. Il était tellement intelligent, mon vampire d'amour !

Je voulus l'embrasser, et il me griffa la joue. Ralala, qu'il était capricieux ! Tant pis, c'était encore un bébé d'à peine une heure. Il allait grandir, apprendre la politesse et abandonner ses attitudes animales, mon poussin d'amour.

Les livreurs le montèrent dans ma chambre, et mon Eddy se débattit, peu content d'être emprisonné. Je fonçai au supermarché pendant ce temps là. Ah oui.

_**Ici, comme partout dans le monde, nous vendons des vampires, copies conformes de ceux du film culte **_**Twilight**_** ! Poches de sang, cages, toute ce qu'il faut ! Pour tout renseignement, voir à l'accueil.**_

Et dans des dizaines de langues différentes, s'il vous plaît. Et un de ces mondes !!!

Je bousculai la foule, et chopai au passage une centaine de poches de sang. Y'avait un peu de tout (lapin, biche, ours, oiseau, renard et même poisson !), mais je ne pris, évidemment, que du puma. Devinez pourquoi ?

Je lui pris également des vêtement au rayon homme – quelques jeans (Levi's, bien sûr, rien n'était trop beau pour mon chéri poussin bébé d'amour !), des chemises simples et élégantes, une ceinture, des chaussures, des tennis, etc.

J'avais un vampire chez moi ! Dans ma chambre ! Je me sentis soudain genre Bella numéro 2. D'accord, j'étais blonde et non brune, mais j'avais les yeux chocolat, moi aussi !

Je rentrai en courant ''chez moi'', impatiente de retrouver le magnifique, splendide, merveilleux être qui me servait de futur mari.

« Salut mon amour !

— (Grognement)

— Comment ça va ? Je t'ai ramené du sang ! Et des vêtements !

— (Grognement)

— Tu es content, mon chéri ?

— (Grognement)

— Ralala, tu sais faire autre chose que grogner ?

— (Grognement)

— C'n'est pas grave, mon poussin, je t'aime comme tu es ! affirmai-je.

— (Grognement) »

Je l'aimais de plus en plus, ce vampire. Il était si gentil !

« Tu sais que je t'aime, toi ? babillai-je.

— (Grognement)

— (Rire adorateur)

— (Grognement) »

Que ces conversations avec lui sont constructives, me dis-je. Qu'est-ce que je l'aime ! Qu'est-ce qu'il est beau ! Intelligent ! Cultivé ! Gentil ! Poli ! Adorable !

J'ouvris une poche et versai le sang dans une coupelle. Je lui donnai à travers les barreaux, manquant de justesse un coup de dents. Il se jeta à genoux par terre, et sa mirifique langue pâle lapa le contenu de l'assiette.

Les jours passèrent. Entre Edward et moi s'installa une routine. Le matin, je me levais et entamais la conversation « Bonjour toi. Bonne nuit ? Tu as fait quoi ? — (Grognement) — Wouah, tu as bien dû t'amuser, dis donc. — (Grognement) — Je t'aime mon bébé. — (Grognement) »

Puis je le nourrissais, essayais de l'embrasser, il me repoussait en essayant de me mordre, je me rerererererererereregardai _Twilight _et il me tenait compagnie.

Ensuite, je sortais faire un tour en l'accablant auparavant de gazouillis. « Au revoir, mon bébé d'amour — (Grognement) — Je t'aime fort, tu sais. — (Grognement.) — Je reviens vite, vite, vite, mon trésor. — (Grognement) — A tout à l'heure ! — (Grognement.) »

Puis je rentrais : « Bonne nuit mon poussin que j'aime. — (Grognement) — Tu fais pas de bêtises, hein mon amour ? — (Grognement) — Je t'aime. — (Grognement.) »

Mais, environ une semaine après son arrivée, il me tendit un piège.

« Bonjour toi. Bonne nuit ? lui demandai-je, comme à l'habitude.

— Très bonne, et toi ma chérie ? »

Je sursautai.

« Pardon ???

— Je suis désolé de pas avoir parlé, mais j'étais timide tu comprends ? Je t'aime aussi, tu sais. Je me suis attaché à toi. »

Je fondis quand il me regarda par-dessous ses cils, m'hypnotisant.

« Je me demandais… Tu pourrais peut-être me libérer, non ? me supplia-t-il.

— Bien sûr, mon bébé, acceptai-je immédiatement. Comment te refuser quoi que se soit ? »

C'est alors que je commis une grosse erreur. J'ouvris la porte.

Aussitôt, il se barra. Hop, par la porte, super rapidement. J'entendis son rire fantomatique accompagné de ses mots « Adieu, la grosse conne ! »

C'est ainsi que les vampires envahirent la Terre.

**OoOoO**

**A suivre... **

**OoOoO**

**... mais j'attends vos reviews !**


	3. Partie 3

Un instant, je restai tétanisée. Puis, les seuls mots que j'arrivai à articuler ne furent pas très originaux.

« Oh… mon… Dieu ! »

Eddy ! m'exclamai-je dans ma tête. Mon Edward adoré ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi as-tu décidé d'empêcher notre amour ? Ne vois-tu pas que E + ML = amour pour toujours ?

J'aimerais pouvoir dire que, sous le coup de la douleur, je m'évanouis, mais non. Ce n'était pas mon genre de m'évanouir.

Malheureuse, je me contentai de fixer la cage en fer maintenant vide. Il n'avait laissé derrière lui qu'une assiette à soupe de sang de puma à moitié pleine.

Oh mon Dieu ! Je ne lui avais pas mis de cuillère à soupe ! Il avait dû croire qu'on le prenait pour un chien bon à laper direct dans le plat, voilà pourquoi il était parti ! Mon pauvre chéri ! Je l'avais maltraité sans même le vouloir, sans m'en rendre compte ! Mon bébé adoré, il avait dû être si torturé de me laisser pour une petite négligence de ce genre ! Pas de cuillère. Mais à quoi je pensais, nom d'un épi de maïs ?

M'affalant sur le canapé, je commençai à faire du zapping rapide avec la télécommande, espérant vaguement tomber sur une rediffusion de Charmed – saliver de désir devant Cole pourrait m'empêcher de tomber dans la dépression, pensai-je philosophiquement.

_… « Oh, Rick, si Nick apprenait pour nous deux…_

_— Je ne serais qu'heureux d'enfin pouvoir dévoiler notre am… »…_

Gnagnagna, gnagnagna, gnagnagna. Ralala, _Les feux de l'amour,_ on était à la quarante-septième saison, mais c'était quarante-sept saisons de trop, si vous voulez mon avis.

_… Le dauphin est un animal fascinant qui…_

_… «I said him I loved him, I kissed him, and I killed him._

_— (…)»…_

Yes, Buffy en VO ! Mais bon, les vampires et moi, à ce moment-là…

_… jolies colonies de vacances, merci Papa merci Maman ! Tous les ans, je voudrais que ça recommenenenenceuh ! Youcaïdi, caïdi, caïdaaa !..._

La pire chanson de l'univers.

_… se casse ! Pour ça moi j'ai trouvé un remède eeeefficaaace ! La positive attituuudeuh ! La positive attituuuuudeuh !..._

Peut-être pas, en fait.

_… Oh là là, le suspense est intense, je ne sais PAS DU TOUT ce qu'il y a dans l'enveloppe, je n'ai PAS DU TOUT regardé, je ne sais PAS DU TOUT que vous allez gagner cinq mille euros… euh… Oups !..._

Les présentateurs resteraient toujours aussi cons, y'avait rien à faire.

_… Bienvenue dans la onzième édition de Secret Conneries… euh, Story, pardon, et aujourd'hui la voix a dé…_

_… encore un attentat en Afghanistan, quinze mille morts. Je vous le rappelle, entre les soldats envoyés des quatre coins du Monde et les habitants de ce pays, cette guerre a fait presque un milliard de morts, et… FLASH INFO._

Je me redressai dans mon siège en imitation velours marronnasse absolument immonde.

_Nous venons d'apprendre que la création du docteur Abazid, les vampires, ont apparemment manipulés leurs propriétaires pour être , mais ne paniquez pas_ (la présentatrice se mit elle-même à trembler en lisant sa feuille), pl_usieurs vampires en libertés, des…_ (Son front devint moite) _des centaines... des centaines de vampires traînent dans les rues, mordant ou tuant des proies pour propager l'espèce… (_Là, elle fût carrément prise de convulsions, la pauvre chérie) _Plusieurs milliers de morts ont déjà été retrouvés partout dans le Europe, en Amérique, en Asie, en Afrique, et même sur les toutes nouvelles villes crées en Antarctique. Evitez de sortir de chez vous, et attendez, si personne ne vient nous sauver tous… Attendez l'apocalypse._

La journaliste se mit à pleurer en hurlant que c'était la fin du monde, et je coupai la télévision.

L'apocalypse. J'avais provoqué l'apocalypse. Les vampires allaient conquérir le monde, éliminer tous les humains, et je n'y pouvais rien.

J'allai me terrer sous la couette, déprimée, attendant qu'un des nombreux vampires qui couraient le monde vienne me bouffer, me faire disparaître, me faire oublier que tout ça était de ma faute.

Mais un vampire a beau être sexy, c'est feignant. Car j'eus beau attendre, le néant. Personne. Juste le vide, le silence rendu bruyant par les cris résonnant dans la rue, des cris d'horreur et de douleur. Les vampires étaient-ils dans l'hôtel, déjà ? Ou les cris n'était que les miens ?

J'allumai la radio pour avoir des nouvelles du front, et l'hymne de Star Wars retentit.

« Mais bien sûr ! » m'illuminai-je.

Le docteur Abazid pourrait m'aider à réaliser mon idée farfelue, j'en étais absolument certaine.

Les portes de l'hôtel étaient fermées par des planches de bois clouées, constatai-je bientôt.

« Je ne peux pas sortir ? demandai-je à la réceptionniste.

— No, medimoinsille. Vi… Vipires, dihors.

— Oui je sais, répliquai-je, agacée.

— Z'i avo po pour ?

— Non, je n'ai pas peur. Car je vais sauver l'univers ! claironnai-je en bombant le torse.

— Coummant ? s'étonna-t-elle. Citi imepossable ! »

Je fis un grand geste dans l'air, comme si je brandissais une immense épée, et je sortis la réplique culte.

« Je suis Luke Skywalker, et je suis ici pour te sauver. »

Elle se gratta la tête, guère avancée.

« Vous comprendrez… un jour, lui affirmai-je. En attendant, restez bien au chaud. »

Je lui tapotai la tête, pleine de condescendance.

Je me dirigeai vers la fenêtre, et, avec le mythique geste de Zorro (vous savez, le truc avec son ridicule chapeau), j'entrepris de sauter.

« Ouille ! fis-je quand je m'écrasai contre un panneau de bois.

— Ci vo, midemoinsille ?

— Oui, oui. Pourquoi cette stupide idée de planches ? m'emportai-je. Vous croyez vraiment que des _planches_ vont arrêter une armée de vampires nouveaux-nés ? »

Elle resta coite, et j'entrepris d'enlever cette fichue et inutile protection. Aïe ! ouille ! merde ! putain ! nom de Dieu ça fait mal ! et autres grossièretés plus tard, tout était clean.

« Ben voilà ! »

Je passai une jambe, puis l'autre, titubai à cloche-pied… et tombai sur les fesses. Evidemment. Moi et les gamelles, une véritable histoire d'amour !

« Boune chonce !

— Merci… »

Je me mis à marcher, me sentant comme dans la peau d'une héroïne.

J'allais sauver le monde ! Le préserver de l'apocalypse ! Bella ne pouvait pas en dire autant. J'étais Buffy, the vampire slayer ! (Une des seules expressions anglaises que je connaissais)

Oh mon Dieu ! Je serais une tueuse de vampires ! Moi qui les vénérais ! Oh mon Dieu ! Pardonnez-moi ! Mais c'était pour la bonne cause, après tout.

Je relevai la tête et rejetai mes cheveux en arrière.

Des vampires envahissaient la Terre, n'était-ce pas excitant ? Je battis des mains d'excitation.

Non. Buffy, tu es Buffy, Marion. Buffy se tient droite, et sauver le monde ne l'enchante pas, mais alors là, pas du tout.

Et je n'étais pas Bella. Bella ne devait jamais se débrouiller, Bella avait toujours son Edward pour la tirer des situations cauchemardesques. Moi, j'étais seule.

Je retrouvai très vite la petite place et, chevauchant deux-trois corps – non sans vérifier que celui du Dr Abazid ne se trouvait pas parmi eux (et là… c'est le drame) –, je m'avançai vers la porte.

J'étais trop un génie, n'empêche. Quelle idée grandiose j'avais eu ! J'allais être une star, et peut-être que _mon_ Eddy me reviendrait, au pire, si ce n'était pas par amour pour moi, par peur de mourir. Ralala. Que la vie était compliquée, en 2020.

Peut-être que, grâce à moi, nous avions une chance. Peut-être que j'allais sauvegarder la race humaine. Peut-être que j'allais mourir.

Mais non ! me dis-je. Buffy, elle meurt à un moment. Mais elle ressuscite ! Et ouais ! Parce que sa meilleure amie Willow, lesbienne et sorcière à ses heures perdues, fait un rituel qui… Enfin, c'est une autre histoire.

Mais je n'avais pas de meilleure amie sorcière. Donc, je n'étais pas Buffy non plus.

J'étais juste moi, Marion Louise N…, j'avais provoqué la fin du monde, et j'étais la seule à pouvoir le sauver des griffes des êtres vampiriques.

J'étais le messie. La musique de Star Wars continuait à se dérouler dans ma tête, et je continuais à marcher dans les rues désormais désertes. Et si un vampire se pointait ?

Oh mon Dieu, vous savez que j'adore les vampires, mais ce n'est vraiment pas le moment, là.

J'avais peur, je devais bien l'avouer. J'avais vu ce que pouvaient faire des méchants vampires à la sortie d'_Eclipse_. (J'avais même _failli_ sortir de la salle en hurlant, et me cacher dans le bac à pop-corn – mais le mec qui tenait le comptoir à pop-corn m'en avait empêché, le saligaud !)

Je tendais les doigts vers la porte quand…

« Aaaaaarrrrrrgggghhhh ! » hurlai-je soudain à m'en décrocher les poumons.

OH MON DIEU. C'était… _JAMES !_ Ou plus précisément, _un_ James. 

Quel était le stupide humain qui avait décidé de faire des James ?

En tout cas, ce James là me regardait en grognant, babines découvertes, yeux cramoisis, corps tendu, prêt à bondir au moindre faux pas.

« Salut, beauté », me salua-t-il.

Beauté, moi ? Oh, qu'il est trognon ce bébé d'amour à… Non, ce n'était pas trognon, en fait. Je me liquéfiais de trouille rien qu'en regardant ces yeux.

_Ça t'apprendra à vouloir jouer avec la science_, me souffla une voix.

« Bon… bonjour Ja… James. Que… que fais-tu… ici ?

— J'ai soif, grogna ce petit tréso… cet horrible monstre, je veux dire.

— Ah bon ? chevrotai-je. Va… va au supermarché, j'ai cru voir des… des packs de sang…

— J'y suis déjà allé. Jolis packs, très beau design. Très tendre, surtout.

— Gé… génial, alors.

— J'ai préféré le pack en version blonde qui restait tétanisée de peur que le pack en version brune qui me suppliait de l'épargner, ricana-t-il. Moins fatiguant. »

Putain, il avait bouffé les caissières.

Je regardai discrètement mes cheveux, en espérant secrètement qu'ils avaient changés de couleur – mais non. Ils étaient toujours blonds.

« Tu sens bon, tu sais. »

OH MON DIEU. Si ç'avait été Edward, je me serais jetée à ses pieds en lui suppliant de répéter cette magnifique phrase, mais là, j'avoue que j'étais terrifiée.

J'ai toujours attiré les moustiques. C'est parce que je sens bon ? me demandai-je, bleue de peur. Merde alors.

« Mer… merci. Euh… fis-je en plissant le nez – il sentait le fauve, c'était horrible. Toi aussi, mentis-je en espérant qu'il tomberait amoureux de mon charme naturel, plaquerait Victoria mais surtout : m'épargnerait en me susurrant que le lion était tombé amoureux du colibri. (NDA : cherchez pas, je me comprends).

— Tu m'accompagnes à l'intérieur, poupée ? J'ai envie de me taper un coup avant de… – il passa lentement sa langue sur ma joue (beurk !) – m'abreuver.

— Gé… génial ! Bo… Bonne i… idée ! Vraiment ! »

Merde ! Merde ! _Merde !_

Il me prit par le coude et m'entraîna dans un vieil immeuble crasseux – en défonçant la porte.

« C'est… c'est char… charmant, chez toi » fis-je.

Ça sentait le moisi, et le mobilier n'était constitué que d'un vieux canapé défoncé, d'une table pliante et d'une vieille chaise qui tenait sur trois pieds.

Le James me regarda de la tête aux pieds, l'air avide. Je baissais les yeux sur ma tenue. Et merde.

J'avais mis la robe que ma mère me sommait de jeter vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Celle à vingt centimètres au dessus du genou, énorme col en V compris.

Trop court. Beaucoup trop court. Et décolleté.

Le James suivit mon regard et ricana. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je lui lançai :

« Et… et Vic… Victoria ? Où… où est… où est-elle ?

— Oh, Vicky ! dit-il. Trop rousse. J'avais mal à la tête. Toi, c'est plus… doux, comme couleur, rajouta-t-il en reniflant une mèche de mes cheveux. Ça sent bon, en plus.

— Elsève Liss Intense, lui expliquai-je, pétrifiée. Shampoing… shampoing plus après-shampoing.

— Pas mal. Mais même, ton odeur naturelle, fit-il en fourrant son nez dans mon cou.

— Je… je sens… quoi ?

— L'humaine » répondit-il en me souriant méchamment.

Putain, Bella avait juré qu'il était censé être aimable ! C'est quoi cette conne qui donne de mauvaises infos ?

Et puis… l'_humaine _? Il n'aurait pas pu me sortir un truc un peu plus… sexy, comme… je ne sais pas moi… « Oh, amour de ma vie, tu sens la forêt de Brocéliande quand le zéphyr agite doucement les feuilles des arbres et que l'arôme des fleurs se répercute dans la brise d'un doux matin d'hiver, mettant mon cœur qui ne bat plus en émoi et me donnant le souffle de vie que je conservais jusqu'à rencontrer la femme de ma vie : toi » ? C'était trop demandé ? Au lieu de sortir un bête « l'humaine » ?

Attention, je ne dis pas que je lui aurais retourné le compliment. Je n'aimais pas du tout le modèle James. Beurk. Mais je lui avais filé _la marque de mon shampoing depuis mes dix ans !_ Et lui, il me refilait un stupide « l'humaine » !

Un moment, mon indignation dépassa ma peur et je le toisai, furibonde. Avant de me tasser sur moi-même sous son regard genre « Ta gueule, maintenant. »

Affable, mes fesses ! Ce n'était qu'un gros macho puant et débile et… tout ça à la fois.

Beurk. Son haleine était froide et ça sentait le vieux steak haché pourri.

Il recommença à me lécher le cou et je retins une grimace de dégoût. Mieux valait ne pas le vexer.

« Euh… James ?

— Humph, grogna-t-il.

— Je… »

Merde. Attendez… mais bien sûr ! _Titanic !_ C'était ça la clé !

Je pris une grande inspiration. Comment disait Jack, déjà ? Prendre au fond de la gorge ? Je ne pouvais pas vraiment m'agripper à une rambarde pour prendre de l'élan, aussi m'agrippai-je aux épaules du James. Cela suffirait.

Respirant un grand coup, j'accumulai ma salive et lui crachai au visage.

Enfin, si on veut. Je n'eus droit qu'à un petit filet de bave qui coula le long de mon menton.

« T'as besoin d'entraînement, bébé ? » ricana le James.

Bon sang !

Pourquoi ça ne marche que dans les films ?

Alors, je hurlai. Je m'égosillai, et, comme c'est si bien dit dans Harry Potter, je « criai mon espoir aux cieux »

_Euh, Dieu ? Désolée de déranger, c'est Marion. Vous vous souvenez de moi ? Euh, voilà, je suis à Dubaï, avec un vampire en train de me léchouiller la avez deux minutes pour me sortir de là ? Merci d'avance. Euh, en fait, c'était Marion. Pour info._

J'attendis un peu entre deux cris, espérant vaguement qu'une voix retentirait en faisant trembler la terre et dirait un truc style « James, je suis Dieu. Lâche ma fille. Immédiatement. »

Mais non.

« Tais-toi, dit le James, agacé. J'ai besoin de me détendre, pas de boules Quies. »

Putain. Ça le tuerait de sortir un truc du genre « Oh, amour, ne vous débattez point. Mon cœur silencieux arrive pourtant à battre pour vous. Je vous aime, je vous veux. Maintenant. Avant que l'éternité, doublée de la grande bataille de la vie, ne sépare nos deux âmes pourtant faites pour coexister avec passion et harmonie » ?

Pourtant, je restai calme et sûre de moi, désirant mourir drapée dans la dignité du silence.

« _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! AU SECOUOUOURRRS ! J'AI BESOIN D'AIDEUH !_ »

Je ne lui ai évidemment pas filé un coup de genoux dans les parties. Ce n'était pas du tout mon genre, les coups bas.

Ouille. Je crois que je m'étais cassé l'articulation. Il était dur, ce gars.

Bon, autant abandonner, vu comment il me regardait.

Il me renversa sur le canapé, et les ressorts me rentrèrent dans le dos. Je vis ses yeux rouges teintés de soif balayer mon corps tendu.

Je ne voulais pas voir ce qui allait se passer par la suite. Alors je fermai les yeux, et j'attendis la mort.


End file.
